


Cry Baby

by slashyrogue



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotions, Fluff, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: When Adam meets his soulmate, he’s decided he’s going to punch them in the face.





	Cry Baby

When Adam meets his soulmate, he’s decided he’s going to punch them in the face.

It’s not hard to realize which tears are his and which belong to them because his damn soulmate never seems to stop crying.

Moments ruined by his soulmate so far:

That time he was cruised by a closeted goddamn celebrity, ready to join them in the bathroom for a quick fuck, when he started crying so hard he couldn’t breathe. His chest hurt, hands were shaking, and he tried to call out to said celebrity before they stalked off but he couldn’t speak.

That time that he was sitting in the bushes outside the motel room of a prominent official, ready to jump out and snag photographic evidence cheating asshole when he put out his mistress only for the tears making it hard for him to focus and ruined the photo.

When he ran into his ex looking hot as hell and ready to throw it in the asshole’s face only for it to seem as if he were so overcome with emotion that his ex boyfriend bought him an iced latte saying, “I’m certain you’ll find someone one day, poppet.”

His soulmate has to be either very young or very, very emotional and who the hell wants someone like that?

Then Adam is almost killed by a crazed psychiatrist and he embraces the tears.

Elias is quite certain his soulmate is a sex addict.

They are almost perpetually aroused, leaving Elias desperate to reach orgasm at all hours of the night and day. He’s on more than one occasion messed his trousers in the company of strangers, red faced and angry at this soulmate who can’t seem to keep their excitement curbed.

It’s frustrating, feeling the arousal not his own and echoing it. He knows that his soulmate would be much less aroused if he were there to satisfy them but years pass with no soulmate in sight.

Only sexual frustration.

Until he moves to the United States.

Then his soulmate is just always frightened, all the time scared and hurting. It’s even worse than the arousal because he’s worried.

There is not an end in sight, the tears of his soulmate accompanying his own. He can’t sleep, finds it hard to eat, and goes on a leave from work hoping to get a hold on it.

It’s the second week of his leave when Elias sees the man in the black hooded sweatshirt.

The man is sitting in the park, hunched over and eating one of Elias’s favorites: Cadbury creme eggs. A warm feeling in his belly suddenly makes him smile, walking over to sit beside the hooded man.

“Those are my favorite as well.”

The man looks up and it is like a punch in the gut. That smile seems to drill into him, burrowing deep, until it’s replaced by a scowl.

“It’s YOU.”

Then Elias is punched in the face, the force of it quite weak, and when his soulmate goes for another Elias grabs his hand.

“What is wrong with you? That’s not how you’re supposed to greet me!”

His soulmate’s anger is palpable, Elias can feel it in his belly, and the words that he says next shatter Elias’s happiness.

“I must be the most unlucky fucking sod to end up with you!”

Elias feels the tears come unbidden, his mouth trembling as he opens his mouth to speak but never does.

Because his angry, sex addict soulmate kisses him.

The touch of lips washes away every bad feeling, the taste burns through to his core, and Elias crushes his soulmate into a hug.

Adam.

The name comes into his head and he projects his own back, the link is so strong he starts to cry again from all the images accompanying it.

Someone hurt Adam.

Elias pulls back and finds it hard to breathe, fingers running through the soft locks of Adam’s hair.

His soulmate smiles.

“Where have you been?”

Elias feels warm all over, and he puts his hand on Adam’s cheek as he smiles back.

“Waiting for you.”


End file.
